


ntr(4)

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong
Kudos: 6





	ntr(4)

那个混蛋又折腾了这么久。  
李栋旭拖着酸软的身体回了家，身体里的玩具早就被取出来了，但是异物感一直都在，当时被人射了一肚子，虽然已经清理干净了，但是走路的时候总有种某种液体要从那里流出来的错觉。  
回到家，孔刘不在，应该是去工作了，李栋旭先是休息了一会，吃了点东西，就又去洗了个澡，在别人家洗澡总觉得别扭，尤其是这个人还威胁着自己和他做，几乎已经算得上是强奸了，所以李栋旭之前的澡没有洗痛快。  
脱掉衣服，李栋旭红着脸看着自己的身上遍布着的吻痕，他皮肤本来就白，格外容易留下痕迹，而且红色的痕迹在上面看上去十分显眼。  
该死的，那个人就是故意的，不过好在这次已经确定对方把照片都删光了，以后自己就不用受他威胁了。至于这些痕迹只是看着吓人，但是其实没有很严重，几天应该就能消下去了。  
李栋旭甩了甩脑袋，不去想那个人，打开花洒，开始洗澡。  
调到最舒适温度的温水淋在身上，李栋旭差点跳了起来，热水不仅淋在皮肤上，更是淋在被人玩弄过的，现在肿胀得挺立起来的乳头上。之前还是隐隐地不适，热水浇在上面简直把这种不适感放大了几十倍，但忍了几秒钟再然后是酥酥麻麻的感觉，很是舒服。  
李栋旭努力忍住想要揉自己胸部的冲动，然而即使胸部的麻痒感能忍得了，下面那个被使用过度的令人难以启齿的地方传来的痒意却让人怎么也无法忽略。  
这种痒意是身体深处传来的，伴随着高热气势汹汹地席卷了全身，就连皮肤都滚烫起来了。  
“怎么会。。。怎么会这样？”李栋旭喃喃地说道，下一刻，他已经控制不住自己，手仿佛不是自己的一般，来到了腿间。  
两根手指很容易地就进入了被开发过的小穴里，湿滑软热的穴肉立马像张小嘴一样吮吸起来自己的手指，酥麻的感觉直冲大脑，李栋旭小心翼翼地开始了抽插，细微的声音被浴室里哗啦啦的水声覆盖，这让他的羞耻消下去了一些，渐渐地，他的动作变得大胆了起来，又加入了一根手指，三个手指并排着进出着自己的小穴。  
“你果然是个淫荡的孩子啊。”  
那个男人的声音突然出现在在耳边，李栋旭一个激灵收回手，紧张地四处看着，当然没有看到任何人。  
因为手指的突然抽离，小穴饥渴地翕张着，空虚得很，从背部流下的水流滑过股缝钻进了那微张的洞口，那里受到刺激立即就紧缩起来，然而依旧在渴望着比手指更粗更长的东西进去好好地给那里解一解痒。  
李栋旭手忙脚乱地关掉了喷头，无力地跌坐在了积水的地面上，已经顾不得洁癖了。

接下来的几天格外难熬，虽然已经不受到威胁，但身体的反应是不能骗人的。即使脱离了那个男人的控制，李栋旭也时常感到自己下面小穴的饥渴与空虚。明明正在和自己男朋友同居，却不得不一次次违心地拒绝男朋友孔刘的亲热，只因为身上的印记还没有消下去。  
李栋旭只好趁着孔刘不在的时候用手指来抚慰自己，但细长的手指只是能暂时帮他自己缓解一下，不能真正地满足他，反而使下一次的情潮来得更加激烈，李栋旭已经能感到自己的身体正因为得不到满足而越来越饥渴。到了后来光用手指已经无法让他得到高潮了，李栋旭不得不借助周围的小道具，比如冰箱里的胡萝卜和黄瓜，甚至有时候就连孔刘在家的时候都忍不住把一些奇奇怪怪的小东西塞进身体里，一边忍着不被孔刘发现，一边抚慰着自己，时间长了，李栋旭居然从一开始羞涩得恨不得立即晕倒到现在能坦然自若地塞着小玩具面对着孔刘。

这天早上起床，不知什么时候回来的孔刘睡在他旁边，因为最近接的戏有一段是在国外拍摄的，孔刘已经出差一个月了。  
李栋旭很是惊喜，他挪了挪身子，蹭到孔刘的怀里，孔刘这次接的戏是一个硬汉角色，这段时间没少健身，这么一贴近，明显能感到富有爆发力的肌肉。  
孔刘在李栋旭挤进怀里的一刻就醒了，今天是难得的休息日，自己漂亮的伴侣在怀，再加上这么长时间的禁欲生活，孔刘是再也忍不住了，抱住李东旭一个翻身就把人压在了下面。  
李栋旭也同样忍不住，过了这么久身上的印子终于消了，于是这次李东旭没有再拒绝，而是双手勾着孔刘的脖子来了个深吻。  
接下来的事情就心照不宣了，孔刘温柔地抚摸着李东旭的身体，李东旭本来最近就敏感得要命，这样一来更是被撩得燃起了欲火。  
孔刘就这样一边吻着李东旭，一边做起了前戏，一根手指抵着李东旭的穴口，缓缓地插了进去。  
“唔。。。”李东旭夹紧了腿，对于现在的他来说，其实一根手指是无论如何都不够的，这反而更让他难受了，但又不能出口催促，李东旭只好强忍着自己的欲望。  
孔刘没发现李东旭的隐忍，像平时一样耐心地扩张着紧致的小穴，不知道是不是错觉，孔刘总觉得虽然爱人的里面还是一如既往地紧，但总感觉更加火热更加有弹性了，里面的软肉一直把他的手指往里面吸。  
在孔刘好不容易增加到两根手指的时候，李栋旭终于发出了狗崽子一般的委屈的哼唧声，这真是太磨人了，孔刘哥为什么做个前戏都能做二十分钟啊！  
孔刘却误以为自己弄疼了他，立即停止了手里的动作，虽然没有抽出来，但两根手指就这样卡在里面不动了，转而用另一只手按摩着李栋旭的腰让他放松，嘴里安慰着，“对不起啊，宝贝，很痛吗？马上就好，再忍忍。”  
李栋旭难耐地动了动自己的腰，委屈得不行，他现在急需孔刘的大肉棒直接捅进来侵犯自己，而且因为性欲被挑起来，胸部也敏感地挺立起来急需爱抚了。  
李栋旭又忍耐了半天，终于，孔刘抽出手指，用自己的性器顶住了他。  
李栋旭期待着抓紧了床单，终于要被进入了。  
然而进入的过程也很是缓慢，孔刘生怕弄疼他，进一小段就要停一会，或是给他一个亲亲或是摸摸他的腰腹，这才缓慢地再次进入一点点。  
李栋旭简直要被逼疯了。  
还不如被那个变态男。。。。  
想到这里，李栋旭立即惊恐地打住了自己的念头，自己怎么可以这么想？孔刘一直以来都是这么温柔，这不正是自己喜欢的吗？那个猥琐男简直粗暴死了，都说不要了还要一直不顾着他自己的意愿按着他操，好几次都以为自己要因为高潮死掉了。  
然而这么一想，李栋旭就感到身体出奇地热，小穴也蠕动起来了。  
这时孔刘正好完全进入了，他明显感受到了李栋旭的身体变化，“咦？你今天很热情啊？”  
李栋旭闭着眼睛，双手搂着孔刘的脖子撒娇，“因为太久没和哥做了嘛，哥哥，快，动一动。”  
李栋旭平时做的时候十分害羞，孔刘哪里见识过李栋旭这么主动的时候？当即就顺着李栋旭的心愿，动了起来。  
然而孔刘的动作就算是已经比平时粗野了很多，也还是温柔的，李栋旭现在最不需要的就是温柔，他只好闭眼回忆着之前被人侵犯的时候，那人会恶劣地不顾着他的感受肆意在他身体里进出，还要用露骨的话语羞辱他，不把他弄哭的话是不会停下来的。  
如果他说不要的话，男人会故意动得啪啪作响，“说什么不要啊？明明是你现在下面的小嘴夹着我不放，有本事你现在就别含着哥哥的大肉棒啊。”  
每次他高潮的时候都会控制不住地绞紧小穴，即使这样，男人也不会体贴地放过他哪怕一小会，反而会更加用力地顶开他紧致的肉壁，“你这个仅仅靠被干后面就能高潮的小变态，夹得这么紧是要把哥哥给夹断了吗？那你以后还怎么舒服？嗯？”  
李栋旭就这样在幻想中真的高潮了，孔刘体贴地停了下来，给他适应的时机。  
“你今天好敏感啊，居然这么快。”孔刘亲吻着他的额头说道。


End file.
